Old Man McGucket/Gallery
Season 1 The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 ive seen it again.png S1e2 Hank with lifejacket.png S1e2 old man breaking poles.png S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png S1e2 old man grabbing man.png S1e2 old man dancing.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man being sprayed.png S1e2 Skuttlebutt Island McGucket.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png S1e2 old man without hat.png S1e2 old man projector screen.png S1e2 old man pterodactyl projector.png S1e2 ernie.png S1e2 old man evil plan.png Headhunters S1e3 unimpressed crowd.png S1e3 grossed out crowd.png S1e3 Toby with unknown article.png S1e3 shandra jimenez.png S1e3_suspects_board.png S1e3 The crime scene.PNG S1e3 Hi McGucket!.PNG S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 Old Man McGuket coffee crazy.jpg Double Dipper S1e7 pacifica bribe.png S1e7 mcgucket clapping.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 gold.png S1e8 reading circle.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 wax stan.png Fight Fighters S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 ho down hero.png Little Dipper S1e11 money.png S1e11 what's in the jar.png S1e11 don't fall for it wife.png S1e11 fiddleford.png S1e11 eating check.png Summerween S1e12 goodnight.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1e12 scrapdoodle away.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Dipper jumps.jpg S1e14 Why did you spit on your hand.jpg S1e14 car lab.png S1e14 the first voice.jpg S1E14 Scary Voice.png S1e14 if you survive.png S1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png The Deep End S1e15 old man mcgucket is cooling off!.png S1e15 Mcgucket lotioning uggggh.png Carpet Diem S1e16 soos and mcgucket.png S1e16 salivating mcgucket.png S1e16 Soos in Waddles body.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket about to eat soos.png S1e16 mcgucket chase soos.png S1e16 Into bacon.PNG S1e16 mcgucket candy.png S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 i'll still eatcha.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 mcgucket.png S1e17 fans.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18 The egg hatches.jpg S1e18 Old Man McGucket says hi.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.PNG S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Nope..PNG S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.PNG S1e18 Can't take a hint.PNG S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 He's okay!.PNG Gideon Rises S1e20 mcgucket working on robogideon.png S1e20 The creepyness....png S1e20 Old Man Weldar.png S1e20 To Infirmity....png S1e20 Another robot.png Shorts Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 billys mom.png Short9 old man mcgucket spittin in a bucket.png Short9 am I good?.png Short9 now we cover up that... problem area.png Short9 all you have to do is go backwards.png Short9 oh god.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 party peeps.png S2e1 clean up nice gorney.png The Golf War S2e3 the man on the grass.png Sock Opera s2e4 stan and mcgucket puppet.png s2e4 Real Something terrible.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 the author.png S2e7 who is the author.png S2e7 dipper trying to comfort.png S2e7 mcg photo.png S2e7 suspicious townsfolk.png S2e7 doesn't make any sense unless.png S2e7 six fingers.png S2e7 old man mcgucket wrote the journals?!.png S2e7 aw mcgucket.png S2e7 visitors!.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 quit staring at my while i bathe.png S2e7 can't remember what i used to be.png S2e7 gf gossiper framed.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 mcg eyes.png S2e7 earliest memory.png S2e7Gang.png S2e7 eye exhibit.png S2e7 looking around.png S2e7 staring at mcgucket.png S2e7 fireplace passageway.png S2e7 hambone message.png S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png S2e7 mcgucket's expression.png S2e7 pioneer fam.png S2e7 mcg eyes straight.png S2e7 poorly made figures.png S2e7 mcg slide.png S2e7 hall door.png S2e7 dip face.png S2e7 lots of tubes.png S2e7 honorable memories.png S2e7 alarm sound off.png S2e7 beard bandage.png S2e7 mcg takes a bullet.png S2e7 mcg takes a bulllet2.png S2e7 oh no mcg takes another bullet.png S2e7 SLAP.png s2e7 mcg unsure.png s2e7 mabel reassuring.png s2e7 day 1.png s2e7 young mcg close.png s2e7 invented something.png s2e7 young mcGucket.png s2e7 gun to head.png s2e7 day 5.png s2e7 day 22.png s2e7 founder.png s2e7 kooky inventors.png s2e7 day 74.png s2e7 day 189.png s2e7 day 273.png s2e7 pulling hair.png s2e7 day 618.png s2e7 day ???.png s2e7 forboding.png s2e7 end past.png s2e7 oh mcg.png s2e7 thanks pap.png s2e7 reading glasses.png s2e7 c'mon soos!.png S2e7 familiar.png The Love God S2e9 matchmaking.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 party.PNG S2e10_dance_time.png S2e10 determined fiddleford.png S2e10 the glasses are back.png S2e10 something is near.png S2e10 something big.png S2e10 maybe later.png S2e10 it's getting closer.png Not What He Seems S2e11 floating mcgucket.png S2e11 raccoon wife.png S2e11 end times.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 strummin on the ol banjo.png S2e12 rope.png [[The Stanchurian Candidate|'The Stanchurian Candidate']] Miscellaneous Games Rumble's Revenge Old Man Mugucket.png|Old man McGucket in Rumble's Revenge. Concept and Production Artwork S2e4 actual puppets credits 01.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 02.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 03.png McGucketWritingJournals.jpg|The supposed leaked picture of McGucket writing the Journals. Fiddleford McGucket young tumblr.png Fiddleford McGucket lab coat tumblr.png Category:Character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries